This invention relates to mechanical interlocks and more particularly, to a mechanical interlock for interrelating the functions of a vehicle clutch actuating mechanism and a vehicle brake actuating mechanism.
A continuing problem in the vehicle field has been the operator who sets a brake and thereafter, forgetting that he has done so puts the vehicle in motion. This difficulty is acute in vehicles with parking or transmission brakes where the vehicle's power plant has sufficient power or is geared low enough to operate against the resistant force of the brake without preceptible difficulty. This has always caused problems of brake wear, additionally in the case of a vehicle such as a tractor, an unreleased brake can become so hot as to create a fire hazard in the field.
The present invention describes a brake-clutch interlock mechanism which will not allow the carrying vehicle to be motivated unless the parking or transmission brake is released.